1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of planters, and more particularly to a novel planter collar or ring having an open-ended cavity adapted to promote the growth of plants, and which further includes a handle means and a soil penetration means for partially burying the planter collar into soil surrounding a plant intended to be protected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide as much protection to small or recently planted flowers and plants by providing collars or rings which will surround the plant during its formative growth period. Such water retaining rings are employed to conserve water and to prevent runoff. The collars or rings are helpful in controlling weed growth around the plant base as well.
Some attempts have been made to provide such protective devices which are represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,155; 4,019,279 and 4,142,324. Although these prior attempts have been successful in providing limited protection to plants, difficulties and problems have arisen which stem largely from the fact that such devices employ bottoms such as in pots so that the root system cannot properly enter the ground and also from the fact that the burial or insertion of collars and rings into the soil is difficult. In other instances, the top opening to the collar or ring is confining so that exposure to oxygen is greatly limited. In other instances, the collar or ring is not free-standing and requires rods or other supporting structure to retain the collar or ring in place about a plant.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a protection collar or ring for flowers and plants which not only prevents the ingrowth of weeds but also permits a friendly environment to exist about the immediate area of the flower or plant. Additionally, watering means should be available for providing moisture during the early growth of a plant. The collar or ring should include a means for pressing or inserting the ring into the soil about the flower or plant and should not include in its design protrusions or other obstacles which would restrict or make insertion into the ground difficult.